Theories and Conspiracies By: Talee Black
by Gabrielle Debrette
Summary: A report written from the veiw of an original Character defending Severus against his recent crime with proof of events from the book.


  
Introduction: 

In all my years I have known no wizard quite like Albus Dumbledore. He greatly deserves the title Most Powerful Wizard but all I can do is dedicate this book to him. "Why him." You may ask. "Why not your 'father' Sirius, or the Potters but why to the man that had foolishly been the death of himself…who trusted the traitor that had already been part of both the Potters' and Sirius' deaths. Why someone who let his trust blind what was apparent?"

These questions may reach your mind, but to those of us who have been enlightened by these recent events do understand. Dumbledore was not a foolish man who lost his touch. Following I will introduce you to my conclusion and my Redemption Theory. If you disagree afterwards I hold no hard feelings toward you and hope the same for you, but I do hope you do not remain like Fudge, with your eyes closed on thin ice. Give the possibility a thought. You may scoff me now, but wait and you too, someday, will be enlightened. Even if by then it is too late.

I hope you do enjoy this read, if only for the hilarity of my 'crazy' ideas. Well, off to it. Time's wasting…

Talee R. Black

Redemption Theory: 

"What is this?" You may ask. Simply put, it is the redemption of both Dumbledore and Severus… WITH QUOTES TO BACK IT UP!

HBP, Chp 2 (Spinners End) it is apparent that Bellatrix does not trust Snape. Snape seals the deal with Narcissa by using the Unbreakable Vow but is he really turning against Dumbledore? Even Harry knows of Narcissa's protectiveness of Draco…would Snape not also remember that fact and expect something like this to happen? And the biggest question at this point, would a true Death Eater do something so obviously against Voldemort, who was planning revenge for Lucius by sending his son, Draco, to his death?

HBP, Chp 2, Pg 33 - 34

'"…Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!" …"

…If Draco succeeds," said Snape…"He will be honored above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" Sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the dark Lord himself --?" …

…I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius…Yes, the Dark Lord is angry Narcissa, very angry indeed."

"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge!" choked Narcissa. "He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!" …

…"The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape quietly." … You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."'

So, when all of them know that Voldemort is angry would it not be an act against Voldemort himself if he were to accept the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco…who by the way Severus is also made to protect in his role as teacher, seeing as Draco is a student of Hogwarts.

Next is the point brought up that he doesn't just make the Vow to protect Draco…Severus makes the vow to complete Draco's job…if he fails. Yes, seeing as Severus knows what the job is, obviously, making a Vow to fulfill it would seem to be against Dumbledore until you go back through HBP, Chp 2, Pgs 32 – 36 after the secret has been out but before the vow is made and see that nowhere in that part had Narcissa ever asked Severus to complete the job for Draco, nor even given a doubt that he was most likely the one that was going to have to do it if Draco failed.

The proceedings of the Unbreakable Vow though, if looked at tell a Big story…

HBP, Chp 2, Pgs 36 – 37.

'Narcissa spoke.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Snape.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound it's way around their hands like red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your abilities, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary…if it seems Draco will fail…"whispered Narcissa (Snape's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away), "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment of silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.

"I will," said Snape.

Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake.'

Here we find is the first time that Narcissa brings up Snape "finishing the deed." We also see that he accepted the other two Vows without hesitation…without movement. In the third though, not only his hand flinches…but there is also a moment's silence…no answer right away. Had Bellatrix not been standing right there would the proceedings have been different? They may but that is not what was in question, she was watching, waiting for any reason to turn the Dark Lord against Severus.

Now to the locket and letter by R.A.B….

In OotP, Chp 6, Pg 116 there is mentioned along with everything that was being thrown out a 'heavy locket which none of them could open' With all the references that have been used before…do you not think that this may be THE locket? Why…because RAB could stand for Regulas A Black…considering that mentioning of a locket in the Black house…who knows where it may be now…but I think Mundungus might have something to do with it …considering he was found selling off some of the Black items. Why else would that out of nowhere comment be added? On top of all that, the letter refers to Voldemort as the Dark Lord, which is how the Death Eaters refer to him, making it most likely that it was a Death Eater, which Regulus was one…

OOTP, Chp 6, Pg 111 - 112

' Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen year previously) followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded"

"But he died," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot…he joined the Death Eaters."'

And to the letter part…

HBP, Chp28, Pg. 609

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy if as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet you match, you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B

At that point Regulas, if it was he, knew that he would be dying. Since Regulas had been a Death Eater he stood a chance of having some clue what the potion contained that he had to drink. This would lead to the proof that Dumbledore would be dying after he drank it too. Dumbledore hints to the fact he may die in

HBP,Chp 26, Pg 570.

'"Why can't I drink the potion instead?" asked Harry desperately.

"Because I am older, much cleverer, and much less valuable…"'

Another hint that he was dying was how he was slowly slipping. This is the most common acknowledgment of death that is used…the slow fading.

HBP. Chp 27. Pg 587…

'…Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts, the strength in his legs apparently fading.'

HBP, Chp 27, Pg 589

'His voice was light and conversational, but Harry saw him slip an inch lower down the wall as he said it."

"…Harry saw his feet slide a little on the floor as he struggled to remain upright.'

Other signs that lead to the inevitable death are found in other ways in the book…

HBP, Chp 26, Pg 577

'…said Harry at once, anxious about Dumbledore's extreme pallor and by his air of exhaustion.'

HBP, Chp 27, Pg 591

'…said Malfoy, and he was suddenly white as Dumbledore.'

HBP, Chp 27, PG 594

'"What's happened to you, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes…Old age in short."'

Here Dumbledore is actually admitting that he is losing his power. Now where does Snape come in during all of that…well I'm not denying that fact that he did kill Dumbledore but there is now proof Dumbledore was probably going to die anyway.

It is obvious throughout the series that Dumbledore would die for Harry, so would it be too much to believe that Dumbledore would plan to die to further Harry's cause…none the less keep one of his other students, Draco, from dying or even having Dumbledore's death on his hands. And when I say, plan to die…I meant exactly that…he'd planned it in some ways.

So, first off, what do you believe the conversation that Hagrid had overheard was really about? I think it is betwixt Dumbledore and Severus where the REAL conspiracy began!

HBP, Chp 19, Pg 405-406

'"S' no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn… …it was a heated discussion… … I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much for granted an' maybe he Snape didn' want ter do it anymore… … it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit over worked… … Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was too it. Pretty firm with him."'

Is this about Snape going against Dumbledore because he really was a Death Eater…or because what Dumbledore was asking of him was too much even for his dedication…to kill Dumbledore if it came to it? The fact that Dumbledore was being firm with Snape makes no difference, was he not being firm with Harry when he said… HBP, Chp 25, Pg 550-551.

'"I take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, without question…I mean that you must fallow such orders as 'run,' 'hide,' or 'go back'…If I tell you to hide…If I tell you to flee…If I tell you to leave me and save yourself you will do as I tell you?"'

HBP, Chp 26, Pg 569'

…this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux…might paralyze…cause me to forget…create so much pain…render me incapable in some other way…Harry it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking…you remember the condition on which I brought you with me?"

Was Dumbledore maybe asking Severus nearly the same question of Snape to kill him not by drink but by necessity? Here is where we get into the scene that tells us all. The determining point, in which ever way you believe, of where Severus Snape's true loyalties lie.

In this scene something so out of character happens that I will not allow myself to believe any other way than I express in this writing. Dumbledore pleas to Severus…not to kill him…. begging someone not to kill him? NO WAY!

HBP, Chp 27, Pg 595

'But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly. "Severus…" The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time Dumbledore was pleading…' And at this Severus took his position out of mercy…out of dedication…out of duty. With that he gave Dumbledore a painless death… 'Severus…please…' In the whole time here never said, 'Severus…don't kill me.' He pleaded, unscared…unshocked… for what I believe was freedom from the pain and Severus' obedience in a time he needed it most.

After that Severus had no smirk, no show of happiness of completion or even a sign of pride that he would then be Voldemort's favorite…which isn't that what all the Death Eaters are after in the long run to secure a safe place by the Dark Lord's side. No, Severus flees the scene…

But before that ever happens Dumbledore and Severus give away so many hints to their little 'secret'. Call this a long shot, but I believe that Dumbledore, knowing he was going to die ASKED Severus to kill him, fixing Severus' position as the closest to Voldemort. Why does the Order not know about this? They are not allowed the information. If the only other person who knows the information is dead then how could you find a more secure position?

It is said that the people you trust the most can sometimes be the ones that hurt you the most. Severus wouldn't have been the only one though that had been asked to kill him out of devotion. After drinking the potion Dumbledore asks Harry to kill him. If he would ask Harry, would he not ask someone who would profit from it?

HBP, Chp 26, Pg 573

'…Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever, "I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop. I want to die!...Dumbledore drank and no sooner than he finished than he yelled, "KILL ME!"'

HBP, Chp 27, Pg 595

'Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face…' Was this revulsion because of Dumbledore, or maybe of what he was asking of him?

First of this is the fact that Dumbledore and Severus are able Legilimens. In that tense moment when Severus was gazing, would it actually be believable that they were thinking absolutely nothing …maybe a little conversation, which would have been kept from everyone, including Harry! Which also to tell you, you can't forget that a lot of the story can be tainted by Harry's perception. Anybody remember Professor Quirrel?

Also in that scene why would he show revulsion if he were getting to kill the one man that Voldemort had longed to get rid of. Did the Death Eaters not enjoy the death of their victims? Would his usual smirk also not be apparent if he were being free from a 'captor'?

There are links between Harry and Severus when it comes to this scene also…

HBP, Chp 26, Pg 571

'Hating himself. Repulsed but what he was doing, Harry forced the goblet back towards Dumbledore's mouth and tipped it, so that Dumbledore drank the remainder of the potion inside.'

You get what I'm seeing? If not, it's ok! Most of the people reading this don't even believe what I'm saying! Here is the clarification though.

HBP, Chp 27, Pg 595

'Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face…'

HBP, Chp 26, Pg 571

"Hating himself, repulsed by what he was doing, Harry forced the goblet back towards Dumbledore's mouth and tipped it, so that Dumbledore drank the remainder of the potion inside."

Are you starting to see some kind of connection there..? Maybe, as I said earlier, they were both being put in the same position? Harry felt he may be killing Dumbledore and Severus did. Repulsed, Revulsion. Hating, Hatred… were they both inner feelings expressed outwards towards themselves or was this uncanny similarity nothing but coincidence? You can decide for yourself!

You do have to admit, however, that Severus did help Harry later on by making the Death Eater stop with the Crucius Curse.

HBP, Chp 28, Pg 603

'Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him." Yes, you may say he was only following Voldemorts' order but everyone knows that the Crucius Curse only causes pain, immense pain, but it still does not result in death. Potter would have been ok for the Dark Lord considering what little time that Death Eater had while fleeing.

Also not highly noticed but in plain sight is that Severus keeps Harry from casting an Unforgivable Curse which isn't the first time if you think back to when he cast Avada Kadavra so that Draco wouldn't have to (which was probably another reasoning of Dumbledore!) … Two students in one day! Not only does he keep him from casting and Unforgivable Curse, but he also…gives Harry a bit of advice! WHAT?

HBP, Chp 28, Pg 603

'"Blocked again, and again, and again until you learn to keep you mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter."'

It may come out as a biting remark but anyone can see the until…it didn't say because you can't…it said UNTIL. Helpful little hint for Harry to learn to do spells in his head and to learn Occlumency!

Now it may be brought up that Snape…snapped when Harry tried to use his own spell against him, but memories of being tortured by James, who Harry looks nearly the same as, and the fact that Harry was being troublesome to carrying out Dumbledore's mission would have gotten to me too.

The eruption at being called a coward later is also quite a defined moment with Snape but is it actually defined in a bad sense? Not for me…

HBP, Chp 28, Pg 604

'"Kill me then," panted Harry…"Kill me like you killed him, you coward —"

"DON'T—" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman as though he was in so much pain as the yelping, howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them — "CALL ME A COWARD!"

Was this because he was just upset at being called a coward…or because killing Dumbledore was no small feat? Was he actually killing the only person who had protected him, trusted him, and given him a job when no one else in his or her right minds would have? Could it have been the strongest act of trust and heartache that he may ever complete in his entire life?

After the escape of the Prince there is also another scene that brings even more light on my views, something that is also thorough proof.

HBP, Chp 28, Pg 608

'Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping.'

This seems quite contradictory to another encounter with Avada Kadavra! THE RIDDLES!

GoF, Chp 1, Pg 4

'The Riddle all appeared to be in perfect health- apart from the fact that they were all dead. The doctors did note (as though determined to find something wrong with the bodies) that each of the Riddles had a look of terror upon his or her face…'

Dumbledore, though, was not surprised, not shocked, but died with a look of peace upon his face. That would fight any argument that whatever his death was he had not suspected, and accepted it. Not even the faintest look of sorrow or hurt that he had been deceived by someone he thoroughly trusted. Maybe he was at peace because he was finally proven right.

Though Snape has always been a grey character his true colors were revealed to me in this book, and will soon be in the next book to the rest of you non-believers. Snape WAS Dumbledore's man until the end…and after…


End file.
